


The Boy King (poem)

by TigerLilyNoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boy king of hell, Drabble, Evil Sam, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, King of Hell Sam, Psychic Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam-Centric, poem, sam winchester's psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/pseuds/TigerLilyNoh
Summary: A short poem about Sam turned cold & cruel.(It's just a little poem/drabble for fun.)





	The Boy King (poem)

Curse the blood,  
Her gown of flame,  
The moment it all changed.  
In that very instant, from the world I was estranged.  
Haunting amber eyes,  
A night only embers survive,  
And memories of those I could not save.  
Salt and burn away the pain,  
A ruby rose upon her grave.  
Against such loss the void is gain.  
And mere survival they say is brave.  
Yet despite the sympathies they sent,  
This is no woeful man’s lament,  
Rather the tale of my ascent.

Spawn of Hell,  
Where shadows dwell,  
And fiends they lurk by day.  
While in the light,  
Amidst delight,  
A thing like me can't stay.  
They call me sin,  
And say I'll never win,  
But they haven't seen me play.   
I no longer fight,  
My demonic sight,  
These glimpses from far away.  
With lethal skill,  
And sheer force of will,  
That's how I stalked my prey.  
Thus I cleared the board,  
Then possessed my horde.  
I'll make this pitiful world finally pay.

All the while, with soft eyes and smile,   
A fool might just dismiss.  
Beware the charms, beware the guile,  
Of the Boy King of the Abyss.

 


End file.
